Camp Crystal Lake Chaos
by Calluna Rose
Summary: Four college students are heading to Camp Crystal Lake for the weekend. They're aware of what took place at the lake in 1957, but like others, they think it's all over. What they don't realize, is that they are being watched. ONESHOT


_I'm still in the middle of writing the first story to the __Trapped__ series, but I wanted to write my __Friday the 13th__ fan fic, now. It's only a oneshot, like I mentioned in my profile._

_Now bear with me, I saw the first, second, and Freddy vs. Jason...I don't know Jason as well as Freddy so this may suck.:-p I was never able to get into __Friday the 13th__. I just thought it would be cool to write one of my own._

_This oneshot does have murder in it, but it starts off with one of the characters talking about the past murders. Most of the information is from Wikipedia._

A red Jeep, with four college students, sped down a road leading into Blairstown.

The four students were driving from Rutgers State University to Camp Crystal Lake, for their spring break. All four of them were looking forward to a few days in the wilderness, with fresh air and only nature. Well, that's what they said to their parents. In the back of the Jeep, there are seven cases of beer and a bag of weed, which was stuffed away in one of their bags. They won't be doing any hiking or nature stuff, like they said to their parents.

"I still don't know why we're camping at Crystal Lake instead of camping along the Delaware River," said Rachel, who was sitting in the front seat with her boyfriend, Larry. "I prefer a river, not a lake."

"What's the difference, babe?" asked Larry, looking at his girlfriend and then back at the road.

"The woods creep me out. At least with the Delaware River, there will be a busy road nearby." Rachel let out an angry sniff and crossed her arms. "I don't know why I agreed to come."

Dana, a girl sitting in the back with long brown hair, rolled her brown eyes. Rachel is her best friend, but all Rachel does is complain. Rachel was actually looking forward to this trip and now she wants to camp near the Delaware River instead. Why can't her friend ever make up her mind? Dana was just glad that she'll able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend, Steve.

Dana glanced at Steve, and slowly smiled. How did she ever manage to find a cute guy like him? They been dating for almost two months and it was already perfect. She keeps expecting someone to get in between them, like in her last relationship, but so far, everything was going smoothly.

"Five more miles," Larry said, pointing to a sign.

"Another reason why I don't want to go is because of Camp Crystal Lake's history," said Rachel, who wasn't listening to what Larry said.

"What history?" asked Dana. This was probably one of those New Jersey legends she never heard of. Dana is originally from Seattle. She just moved to NJ in the fall for college. There were a lot of good colleges in the west, but she always wanted to go to college in NY or NJ. She's still new to NJ and there is still a lot to learn. For a small state, it certainly holds a lot of history and legends.

Steve put an arm around her and said, "It's nothing interesting, Dana. Right, Rachel?"

"Whatever."

Dana was confused with that exchange. Is the history that bad? She hates when people think she can't handle the truth. Her parents were like that, her old friends in Seattle, and now her new friends here. What can be scary about a camp ground?

"I want to know what happened," Dana pushed.

"It doesn't matter, Dana," said Steve. "It happened in 1958. It's done and over with."

Dana nodded, slowly relaxing against the seat. It's sort of bugging her that they won't tell her what happened. Whatever happened, it must've been awful. Otherwise, they would've told her what took place at Camp Crystal Lake.

They drove the five miles, finally reaching the camp. Dana grabbed her things and got out of the car. She looked around the camp and smiled. It was so beautiful. The sun was shining on the leaves of the trees and nature sounds could be heard all around them. At that, Dana forgot about what they were talking about in the car. This was going to be a good weekend.

**********

They swam for the remainder of the day and then returned to the cabin when it started to get dark.

As Dana opened a can of beer, she had to admit that she had the feeling of being watched while swimming in the lake. She mentioned this to Steve and he just told her that a lot of people get that feeling, when it comes to the woods. That's true, but it made Dana wonder about what took place at the camp.

Dana took a sip of the beer and grimaced. She always preferred the hard stuff, like rum and whiskey. Those liquor's get her drunk fast, but she'll just have to deal with the beer.

Steve walked in the room and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk? Rachel and Larry want to be alone in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

Dana smiled knowingly. "Sure." She slipped her coat on and took Steve's outstretched hand. She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

The couple walked down to the lake, silently staring at the lake.

"It started here," said Steve.

Dana snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a bemused look. "What?"

"The story behind this place. it all started with the lake. In 1957, a young boy drowned in Crystal Lake. The counselors should've been watching, but they were too busy doing other things."

"That's what the fuss is all about? A boy that drowned in the lake?"

"It gets worse, Dana. A year later, two camp counselors wondered off together. I guess to have sex, but they were murdered by an unseen assailant. The killer was never caught and all was quiet, until 1980. More murders began to happen here."

Dana shivered and it wasn't from the cold. Steve noticed and wrapped an arm around her. "I won't talk about it, if it scares you."

"No, it's okay. You have my attention."

They decided to sit down on the white watchtower that was overlooking the lake. Steve continued the story.

"I don't know if this is related to the murders, but a girl named, Annie, was on her way to Camp Crystal Lake. She hitched a ride at the diner we passed earlier and the driver only drove her half way. I'm guessing she was picked up by another person, but whoever picked her up, slit Annie's throat open. A few more murders happened after that.

"At the camp, there were a few counselors, refurbishing the cabins and facilities. Their names were Ned, Jack, Bill, Marcie, Brenda, Alice, and the camp's owner, Steve Christy. A violent storm was closing in on the horizon, and Steve left the campgrounds to get more supplies. The unidentified killer begins to isolate and murder the counselors. First Ned, then Jack, and then Marcie. Meanwhile, Alice, Brenda, and Bill are in the main cabin. Brenda heard someone screaming outside for help. As she went out to investigate, the lights at the archery range suddenly turned on and she was murdered.

"Well, Alice and Bill obviously heard Brenda screaming and they saw that the lights were on in the archery range. They left the cabin to investigate and found a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. They both tried to leave the camp, but the cars wouldn't start and the phone was dead when they tried to contact the police.

"Later that evening, Steve Christy returned from town and was also murdered. Back at the camp, when the lights go off, Bill went to check on the power generator. Alice goes out looking for Bill when he doesn't return. She finds his body pinned to a door by several arrows. Now alone, Alice ran back to the main cabin and hides. Soon, Brenda's corpse is hurled through the window."

Dana shook her head and asked, "How do you know all of these details?"

"My mom was Alice's therapist. My mom was not supposed to say anything, but I heard her telling my dad Alice's story. You'll be surprised how much my mom knows about the murders."

Dana nodded and told him to continue. Truthfully, she didn't want to hear more, but she was curious how this all stopped.

"Alice heard a vehicle outside the cabin and, thinking that is was Steve Christy, runs out to warn him. Instead, she found a middle-aged woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Voorhees, stating that she is an "old friend of the Christy's." Alice tried to tell her about the murders. Mrs. Voorhees expressed horror at the sight of Brenda's body, but she soon revealed herself to be the mother of the boy who drowned in the lake in 1957, and that his birthday was that day. Talking mostly to herself, she blamed her son, Jason's drowning on the fact that two counselors were having sex and were unaware of Jason struggling in the lake. Mrs. Voorhees suddenly turned violent and pulled out a knife, rushing at Alice. A lengthy chase started, during which Alice fled her attacker and found Steve and Annie's body in the process. Alice and Mrs. Voorhees had multiple confrontations, each time with Alice believing she has finally beaten Mrs. Voorhees. During their final fight, Alice managed to decapitate Mrs. Voorhees with her own machete.

"Alice was sent to the hospital, but she did have a nightmare. From what Alice told my mom about the dream, she boarded a canoe and it floated in the middle of the lake. As the sun was rising, the decomposing corpse of Mrs. Voorhees son, Jason attacked Alice while she waited for help in the canoe. Just as she is dragged under water Alice awakened from the nightmare. The sergeant at the time told her that everyone is dead and she asked about Jason. The sergeant told her they never found any boy, which left her with the impression that he is still there."

Dana was staring at the lake and asked, "What happened to Alice after that?"

"She went to therapy with my mom for a couple of months and disappeared, I guess."

"But the murders were over with, right?"

"Actually, the murders continued. Legend has it that Jason Voorhees returns from the grave to kill."

Dana shivered and said, "That's impossible. Jason is dead."

"Yeah, I know. People like making up those stories to scare people. What happened in 1958 and 1980 were true though."

"Did they ever find Mrs. Voorhees head?"

"No" Steve gently stroked Dana's knee and kissed her cheek. "Let's not talk anymore and...have some fun."

Dana grinned, feeling goose bumps form on her skin. Steve jumped off the water tower and helped her down.

Steve took Dana's shoulders, pressed her body against his. He leaned in close to her, letting his lips touch hers. "How bad do you want me, Dana?"

"Very bad," Dana replied, moving against his growing erection.

*********

Dana and Steve were on the sand having rough sex. Their moans were echoing in the night, but Dana didn't care because there was nobody around. The sex was so intent, that she was already sweating.

Steve grabbed her hips, and increased the strength and tempo of his thrusts even more. When her orgasm came, it shot through her so quickly that it went through her body against his. The force of her climax triggered his and he poured himself out in utter relief.

As reality slowly returned, they found themselves entwined in one another, holding on to their sweat-covered bodies. Steve cupped her face with both hands and kissed her long and very tenderly. Then he studied her beautifully flushed cheeks and said, "You have no idea how glad I am that you came into my life."

Dana smiled and closed her eyes in pleasure. "I know," she whispered. She opened her eyes again and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"Mmm...very."

"I'll go to the cabin and get us a couple of water bottles." She sat up and changed back into her clothes. Steve watched her get changed, still couldn't believe how lucky he is.

"I love you, Dana."

Dana smiled at these cherished words and locked eyes with him. "I love you too, Steve." She leaned towards him and kissed his lips. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

She slipped her sneakers back on and walked in the direction of the cabin. As she was walking, she thought about the words she and Steve exchanged with each other. For weeks, she's been waiting for him to say those three words. Their relationship reached a level.

The cabin came into view and Dana could see no light on in Larry and Rachel's room. She'll just walk in there, get the water bottles, and leave without bothering them. When she reached the front, she frowned in confusion. That's odd; she could've sworn that Steve and her closed the door when they left. Unless, Larry and Rachel left, forgetting to close the door.

Dana walked inside the cabin, looking around. Something isn't right. It was...quiet. There should be noises from the bedroom, but there was only silence.

"Rachel? Larry?" Dana called out. She slowly walked towards their bedroom. Her hand was searching for the light switch, turned it on, and looked in the direction of the bed.

Dana took a step back and let out a loud scream. Rachel and Larry were there, but they were dead. Larry's body was on the floor. His left arm was severed off completely and he had a deep gash in his chest. Rachel's body wasn't any better. Her head was halfway off and it looked as if her stomach was ripped out. Her body was lying across the bed and her lifeless eyes stared at Dana.

Dana turned away from the grisly scene before her. She fell to the ground, trying her best not to get sick. Her two friends are dead..._murdered._

"Dana, I heard your scream. Are you okay?" Steve ran towards her shaking body and gently touched her shoulder.

"D-dead," she stuttered.

"What?"

"They're dead! Larry and Rachel are dead."

Steve stared at Dana for a few seconds and then stood up. He walked towards the room and looked inside. He swore at the sight of his dead friends and ran towards Dana. "Did you see someone?"

"No. This probably happened while we were having sex. We were so busy with our own sounds, that we didn't hear anything else."

Steve walked over to the phone and picked it up. He put it to his ear and cursed again. "The phone is dead!" Steve helped Dana stand up and looked at her pale face. "We'll have to drive into town for help."

"What happens if the murderer is still out there?"

"We'll have to run, fast. The car isn't parked very far." Steve grabbed the car keys that were on a table and took Dana's hand. "Are you ready?"

Dana nodded and they both sprinted out of the cabin. They ran towards the Jeep, quickly getting in. Steve put the keys in the ignition and turned them. To his and Dana's horror, the car didn't start. They looked at the hood and saw that it was halfway open. The maniac tampered with the car, meaning that they were next on the list.

"What are we going to do?! We're trapped!" Dana screamed.

"It looks like we're running into town then. I hope we bump into another car."

Dana whimpered, but got out of the car anyways. They both froze when they heard heavy footsteps. Dana squinted to see a huge figure slowly walking towards them. "Steve, he's here!"

"Run, Dana! I'll hold him off!"

"Are you crazy?! Come with me!" Dana grabbed Steve's arm, but he pushed her away.

"I promise that I'll catch up with you. Run to Blairstown without stopping or looking back. Do you understand me, Dana?"

Dana's lip trembled, but she nodded. She gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek and started running.

She stopped, however, when she heard a cry of pain. "Steve," she whispered. Dana ended up running back and then she screamed. Blood was everywhere and Steve's body was split in half. "No, Steve!" Dana grabbed her hair, letting out a scream of agony.

_**Thud...thud...thud...**_

Dana looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the murderer. He was tall with broad shoulders, ugly black looking skin, his face was covered with a hockey mask, and he was carrying a large bloody machete. He stepped over Steve's lower body, like it was nothing, his eyes on her.

"FUCK YOU!" She spat at him and started running again. Dana didn't look back to see if he was following or not. She didn't care. She wanted to leave Camp Crystal Lake and never return. Her boyfriend and two good friends are dead. Dana knew she was next on his list.

Dana continued to run, as fast as she could. Dana never did have a good sense of direction. Especially in the woods, where everything looked the same. There was a small cabin up ahead and she decided it would be best to hide in there. She closed the door behind her, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't hear the heavy footsteps. She probably lost him, since she was running so fast. She would've heard his footsteps.

Dana walked further into her hiding place and sniffed. What was that awful smell? It smelled like a butcher's shop, but this was ten times worse. Dana covered her nose, walking in the direction of the smell.

The smell led her to a back room, where the door was halfway open. She reached out her hand to push the door open, but hesitated. Does she really want to know what is behind this door?

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and the smell became more pronounced. Dana's eyes widened at what was inside this room. There was a makeshift altar holding a severed head. It must've been here for a long time because it was already a skull. Littered around the altar were a cluster of dead bodies. Some looked like they were there for years, like the severed head, and some were already rotting. Dana could already see the bones.

Dana backed into the wall and continued to stare at the altar. She knew who that head once belonged to. Dana also knew who murdered her boyfriend and friends. It was Jason Voorhees and that head belongs to his mother. Jason continued to return from the dead to get his revenge. To kill young people who do drugs and have sex, at Camp Crystal Lake. Nobody was watching him when he fell into the lake and he became a mass murderer.

_It's never going to end. _Dana thought this as she slowly backed out of the room. _I have to get out of here and warn others. They have to close this camp before others start getting killed. Like Jason killed Larry, Rachel, and...Steve._

**Thud...Thud...** Dana felt her heart skip several beats. Jason's footsteps were getting close and Dana knew she was trapped. She spun around to see the large figure of Jason in front of her.

She screamed a loud petrified scream. He raised the large machete and she knew. She knew her life ends tonight.

With one last scream, pain rushed over her body. She felt the blood rushing to her stomach. She fell among the other bodies, and as she fell, her heart stopped beating. Dana Parks was just another part of Jason Voorhees collection.

Jason didn't even look at her body as he closed the door to the room. Like his other victims, she was nothing to him.

His machete dripping with blood, he left the cabin to continue his chaos at Camp Crystal Lake.

_I'm pretty satisfied with this oneshot...if it sucks then I apologize. It's hard getting into Friday the 13th. I watched a couple of the movies and they don't inspire me like Freddy does._

_Speaking of Freddy, I know I said I'll finish __Trapped__ by the end of January, but I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise. That was nothing but an empty promise. The only promise I can make is that it'll be finished before March. There are only three more chapters left._


End file.
